The present invention relates to a deflection yoke for a cathode-ray tube and, more particularly, to a deflection yoke for a cathode-ray tube with an improved separator.
As shown in FIG. 1, a cathode-ray tube generally comprises a deflection yoke 1 positioned on a cone portion 2 between the neck 3, in which an electron gun 4 is installed, and a funnel portion 5 for selectively deflecting electron beams emitted from the electron gun 4. The deflected electron beams land on a fluorescent membrane on a panel 6, to thereby form a picture.
As shown in FIG. 2, the deflection yoke 10 of FIG. 1 is constituted by a cone-shaped separator 11, horizontal deflection coils 12 on the inner surface of the separator 11, and vertical deflection coils 14 wound around a ferrite core 13 on the outer surface of the separator 11.
When voltages are selectively applied to the horizontal coils 12 and the vertical coils 14, the conventional deflection yoke 10 generates a deflection magnetic field for deflecting electron beams emitted from the electron gun 4 of FIG. 1. However, because the separator 11 of the conventional deflection yoke 10 is composed of a plastic, the separator 11 permits magnetic flux of the horizontal deflection coils 12 to penetrate without being shielded, as shown in FIG. 3. Thus, a special shielding means is required to shield the harmful magnetic flux.
Moreover, the magnetic flux from the vertical deflection coils 14 supported by the separator 11 is partially distorted due to the method of winding the vertical deflection coils 14 around the ferrite core 13, thereby distorting the deflection of the electron beams.